thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charita Wilton
Charita Wilton is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: 'Charita Wilton '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''5 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Charita, commonly referred to as Char, is the kind of person who anyone would describe as bubbly and hyperactive. She'll automatically be fascinated by anything and everything you have to say, and even more in the history of Panem. She will be your listener whenever you need, and she knows exactly how to make her comrades feel confortable. She will gather information from anybody and everyone, and keep an eye on who she considers a threat to her friends. As previously said, Charita's an hyperactive girl, and was diagnosed with ADHD. She can hardly sit still, and is always on the move looking for adventure. Charita is very intelligent and socially advanced, but her dumb sense of humor and hyperness prevent any adult from taking her seriously. Some might say she's a naive girl, which is untrue, as Charita is not just smart, but perceptive as well. She'll be constantly on the watch, listening carefully to each word you tell her to see what she can do. She loves nature, and even though she hails form a fairly urban District, she tries her best to gain knowledge about it. She doesn't blend within crowds, and is always smiling and talking to other people. She likes to observe what others are doing before she tries it out for herself. Around older people, she is generally quiet and maybe a little bit awkward, letting her sentences trailing off into the air for you to wonder how she'd finish it. She can make an everlasting bond of friendship easily, and is always willing to help a friend. When she gets attached to someone, she will make sure that they are well and that they aren't in trouble. Charita trusts other people easily and would never betray an ally. '''Weapons: '''Charita, although looking weak, is very cunning. She often likes to use long-ranged weapons, such as a blowgun. She has an advanced knowledge with the weapon, due to the time spent hunting for food in the wilderness, and the blowgun is lightweight and overall easy to use, making it perfect for Charita's slim body. If possible, Charita will find some poisonous plants or berries and use their poisonous juice to coat the tips of the darts, making the weapon even deadliest. Charita is also somewhat skilled with a knife for close-combat confrontations, but it is very likely that she wouldn't be able to beat a stronger, bulky career without the help of her allies, or the element of surprise by her side. '''Appearance: ' '''Backstory: '''Douglas and Celia were a peculiar pair of lovers, although they never desired children. In fact, they dreaded the idea, having to care for a child. It wasn't that they were necessarily bad people, but really, simply because they were incapable of supporting another life along with themselves. District Five wasn't essentially a rich district, and many of the people there were in poverty, and among them included them. But yet, they rarely could not submit themselves into explicit activity, as they enjoyed it with the repulsive vice of lust. It's only natural they had a slip-up and conceived their biological daughter. Upon learning the news, they panicked of course. The thing they've been fearing had finally become a reality, and now that it had happened, they did not know what to do next. They didn't have the heart to commit a abortion, finding it a cruel and heartless solution to their situation. But they lucidly couldn't afford to be concerned about a child of their own. Therefore, they had to resort to the third resolution. They had decided to conceive their baby, and do the necessary for the child to live, and have a good life. They spent the next nine months traveling around the District, getting money from Douglas' new job in a local bakery. When it came time for Celia to give birth, Douglas crossed the fence and led her to the abandoned meadow, where ultimately, little Charita was brought to the world. '''TBC Reasons for Winning: Strengths: ' '''Weaknesses: ' '''Alliance: '''Charita will ally with a large group, not the Careers, but perhaps the anti-career alliance. Otherwise, she would get into a group of three or more trustworthy tributes who can protect her. She wouldn't run into a confrontation to save one of them, as much as it would pain her not to. '''Height: '''5'5" '''Fears: 'Token: '''Charita owns no token. Family Gallery TBA Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology Charita is a name derived from the English word charity, which is ultimately derived from the late Latin word ''caritas, ''meaning "generous and likable". Caritas was used as a Roman-christian name. The English name Charity came into use among the Puritans after the Protestant Reformation. Charita's last name comes from the Wilton power station that provides electricity and heat for the Wilton International Complex, with excess electricity being sold to the National Grid. It is located on the Wilton site in Redcar and Cleveland, south of the town of Middlesbrough in North East England. It comprises a variety of generating sets, with units of different ages and various fuels. The station is currently mainly coal and oil fired, but also has a CCGT unit. Wilton 10 was opened at the station in 2007, the UK's first ever large scale biomass only power station. The power station's total generating capacity across all of its units is 227 megawatts. The Wilton Powerplant is currently active. Trivia *Charita was originally going to be named Isolde before being renamed to her actual name. *Charita was originally going to be placed in the Justice ''tier, meaning that her District partner would be Devon Ferox. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Unfinished Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes